


mayflower

by antymorfina



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mona Wilder Is Wonderful, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, shark-kitty, something like season 3
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antymorfina/pseuds/antymorfina
Summary: Po ich ostatniej sprawie i ostatecznym otwarciu Holistycznej Agencji Detektywistycznej, wszystko wydaje się takie, jak powinno. Ale wszechświat, projekt Blackwing oraz kilka innych elementów sprawia, że wszystko ponownie staje na głowie, a sprawa zniknięcia mieszkańców pewnego miasteczka i pojawienie się kolejnych ludzi, przypominających Dirka zmienia dosłownie całość.





	mayflower

W zasadzie każdy, kto w jakimś stopniu władał nadnaturalnymi umiejętnościami mógł przyznać, że Wszechświat czasami był dupkiem. Oczywiście, o ile można nazywać coś, co nie ma określonej świadomości i nawet nie jest, cóż, żywe, dupkiem. Ale jak inaczej nazwać siłę, która rzucała cię w najgorszy możliwy bałagan, liczyła, że posprzątasz i będziesz gotów na więcej w przeciągu jakiś… kilku tygodni? A zaczęło się od prostego pukania w drzwi.

Po kilku dniach od oficjalnego otwarcia ich agencji detektywistycznej niewiele spraw wykraczało poza normę. Zaginione zwierzęta, jakieś przypadki napadów, czy zaginione nastolatki, które uciekały zwyczajnie z domu. Nic poza normę, nic nadnaturalnego, nic niesamowitego. Wszystko, co dało się rozwiązać stosując metody Farah. Aż do tamtego dnia. Kiedy ktoś od samego rana tłukł w drzwi, a Todd nie mógł już wytrzymać i poszedł powiedzieć, że nie, nie mają jak na razie spraw, ale jest zamknięte i proszę o przyjście później, coś go tknęło. Za progiem nie stała bowiem kolejna staruszka, czy zdenerwowany rodzic, ale jakiś chłopak i dziewczyna, oboje ubrani jakby urwali się z lat sześćdziesiątych i ery Dzieci Kwiatów.

— Szukamy Ikara — powiedział on i zemdlał. Dziewczyna zaś patrzyła tępo przed siebie, przypominając Bart tak przerażająco mocno, że Todd przez sekundę pomyślał, iż faktycznie miał przed sobą holistycznego zabójcę. Ale potem poprawił się. Ta, która stała przed nim była co prawda wzrostu Bart i miała równie przytępiony wyraz twarzy, ale poza tym wszystko je różniło. Miała ciemniejsze włosy, wielkie koła w uszach i, co najważniejsze, nie była pokryta krwią, jak Bart, kiedy widzieli ją… prawie za każdym razem.

— Uh, okej, weźmy go na kanapę — wymamrotał Todd, biorąc chłopaka pod ramię. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim, ciągnąc towarzysza ze zdumiewającą łatwością i ułożyła go na meblu, jakby był lekkim bagażem, a nie pokaźnym facetem. Chociaż teraz, jak Todd na niego patrzył, to widział, że mimo wzrostu gość był niesamowicie chudy. Miał też długie włosy, zarost jakby hipisa i okulary z okrągłymi szkłami. Przeciwsłoneczne, oczywiście. — Co tu robicie?

— Szukamy… Ikara — odparła dziewczyna. Potrząsnęła głową, zmrużyła parę razy oczy, a wargi zadrżały jej kilkukrotnie i wtedy spojrzała na niego. Wyglądała już, jakby oczyściła głowę; była przytomniejsza. — Znasz go pod imieniem… Svlad Cjelli… jak sądzę. Chyba że używa innego imienia, odkąd go widziałam. Możliwe w zasadzie, nawet nie dziwne.

— A wy jesteście…?

— Gia May. Kiedyś nazywałam się inaczej, ale teraz jestem Gia May. — Kiwnęła głową na towarzysza. — To Greg. Śpi teraz, długo biegł. Ja też, ale mnie to nie rusza.

— Uciekaliście przed kimś? Dlaczego szukacie Dirka?

— Nazywa się teraz Dirk? — Uniosła brwi, ale po kilku sekundach uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Potem zaśmiała niskim głosem i chrząknęła. — To znaczy, że nic mu nie jest? Dobrze. Dobrze… Nie, co ja robię, skup się, May, skup. — Potrząsnęła głową. — On mnie zna. Powinien, znaczy… nie pod moim imieniem, ale mnie zna. Jeśli go spotkasz, powiedz, że przyszli Abbadon i Cerberus.

Skierowała się do wyjścia.

— Zaraz! A co z nim? — Todd wskazał na Grega, wciąż leżącego na kanapie. Gia May wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego się tak bulwersował.

— Śpi. Nie mogę go ciągnąć, to niebezpieczne. — Spojrzała przed siebie z nagłą determinacją. — To musi być zrobione. Wioska. Powiedz Ikarowi, że zniknęła wioska, a Dagon powrócił. I Orthrus też i są w niebezpieczeństwie. Niech znajdzie Dagona i Orthrusa, zanim będzie za późno.

Wyszła. Boże, Todd naprawdę chciał czasami, by wszyscy ci dziwacy, którzy jakimś cudem go odszukiwali mówili z sensem. Czy to było zbyt wiele?

O tyle dobrze, że przynajmniej Dirk również był zaskoczony pojawieniem się gości. Właściwie gościa, ponieważ jedynym, którego zastał po przebudzeniu był Greg, który wciąż leżał na kanapie. Bynajmniej nie spał, ale gapił się w sufit zamyślony, kompletnie ignorował siedzącego w tym samym pokoju Todda i podniósł się dopiero, widząc samego Dirka.

— Ikar! Svlad, ile to lat minęło! — zawołał i spróbował się podnieść, bez skutku. — Ugh, niech szlag ją trafi, gdzie ona mnie ciągała? Mówiłem jej, by unikała dróg, ale żeby aż tak, durny dzieciak.

— Tak, cóż, na pewno minęło _wiele_ lat, ale czy mógłbyś mi przypomnieć swoje imię? — zapytał Gently, siedząc naprzeciwko dziwacznego człowieka. Greg uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jasne! Nie dziwne, że mnie nie pamiętasz, sam nie wiedziałem, że zmieniłeś imię! Gregory Caligari, ale pewnie skojarzyłbyś mnie raczej z nazwy Project Cerberus.

Dirk Gently zaniemówił, ale Gregory Caligari nie przejmował się tym i kontynuował wyjaśnienia.

— Więc tak, w skrócie. Po całej akcji z Blackwing, ja i May znaleźliśmy się w wiosce zwanej Warlock, tak? Tak. Robię tam jako przewodnik wycieczek, to park krajobrazowy, straszna nuda, ale dla mnie frajda. Ale dalej, parę dni temu, jak wracaliśmy z zabawy, nic nielegalnego, tylko banda przyjaciół bawiąca się w nie-nielegalne frajdowskie zabawy — dobra, inaczej, wracamy i idziemy przez Antypody, wiesz to takie stare cmentarzysko, czy jakoś tak, jest tam dziwnie, ale krócej i nagle **BAM** jest błysk! — Kiedy krzyknął i Todd i Dirk podskoczyli. — Powietrze cuchnie jak spalona pizza, ohydnie, mówię wam, ale to jeszcze nic! Wracamy do wioski, bo mieszkamy na kempingu kawałek za nią i patrzymy, a tu pusto. Nie tylko na ulicach, miasto jest puste, wszyscy ludzie zniknęli! I musisz ich znaleźć.

— Zaraz, mówisz, że ludzie z miasteczka zniknęli? Wszyscy? — wtrącił Todd, siadając obok Dirka. Ten milczał, co było zaskakujące… no, dla niego.

— Przecież mówię. Zniknęli, jak kamfora. — Greg wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Dirka. — Znajdziesz ich, prawda? Znajdziesz?

— Mogę pomówić ze swoim _asystentem_ przez moment? — Dirk złapał Todda za ramię i pociągnął go na korytarz, zostawiając Grega na kanapie. Hipis nie wydawał się tym specjalnie zaskoczony, ale znowu, on chyba nigdy nie był niczym zaskoczony.

— Okej, co się dzieje? — spytał Todd. — On jest z Blackwing, co nie? I dziewczyna, która z nim była, May, mówiła coś o Dagonie i Orthrusie, i masz ich znaleźć? O co chodzi?

— Nie mogę wziąć tej sprawy.

— Co?

— Nie mogę. Ci ludzie to zapowiedź kolejnych kłopotów, zawsze tak było — powiedział Dirk. Owinął się rękami, jak zwykle, kiedy był nerwowy i podjął wątek. — Pamiętam ich z Blackwing, oni są niebezpieczni! Jak Bart, tylko… tylko jedno wie, co zrobisz, a drugie nie czuje bólu przez to wszystko!

— Teraz ja nic nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie weźmiesz sprawy zaginięcia?

— Bo, chociaż to dla mnie oczywiste, Todd, to oni mają coś z tym wspólnego! Kiedy coś złego działo się, zawsze winni byli oni albo ja, to zawsze na nas spadały katastrofy, więc jeśli wszyscy pójdziemy to niewątpliwie nie skończy się to dobrze.

— Czy ty się go boisz?

— Nie powiedziałem tak, powiedziałem, że pójście za nim skończy się katastrofą, on mówi, że zawsze wie, dokąd zmierza, ale to nieprawda, zawsze idzie w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa…

— Musisz wiedzieć, że to się działo jak byłem z tobą. — Dirk krzyknął, kiedy Gregory pojawił się tuż za nim, jak duch. Teraz był jednak inny, nie rozluźniony, raczej wkurzony. Zaciskał pięści i szczękę, jakby miał zaraz coś walnąć. — Nie przyszedłbym, ale tam byli moi przyjaciele. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. A jeśli, jak May mówi, są w to zamieszani Dagon i Orthrus, to naprawdę jest źle. Znam ich, Dirk, _widziałem_ , co potrafią jak są razem. Dlatego proszę, _potrzebuję pomocy._ Twojej pomocy. — On i Dirk patrzyli na siebie długo. Gently wyglądał, jakby był rozdarty między chęcią wzięcia sprawy, a jakimś lękiem, którego źródła Todd nie potrafił zrozumieć. Gregory zaś, jakby walczył z narastającą rozpaczą.

— Ja chcę pomóc! — Wazon stojący na szafce nagle stał się Moną Wilder, która ze swoim uśmiechem i dziecięcym głosem po raz kolejny zaskoczyła detektywów. — Pomogę Gregowi, tak jak Greg pomaga wszystkim!

— Dzięki, Mona — powiedział z ulgą Greg. Dirk spojrzał na niego niespokojnie. — Co?

— Nie wiedziałem, że znasz Monę.

— Czasami ją do mnie przyprowadzali. — Greg wzruszył ramionami. — Dla groźnych mieli specjalny program, więc wiesz, poznaliśmy się jakoś.

* * *

 

Gia May nie odeszła daleko, nim zadzwoniła jej komórka i Gregory kazał jej natychmiast wracać, ponieważ mieli pomoc, której potrzebowali. Skrzywiła się. Czasami naprawdę chciała mu przekazać, że sama czuła wpływ wszechświata i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co powinna była zrobić w tym akurat momencie. Oczywiście, Wszechświat nie mówił do niej bezpośrednio, nie stał obok i nie tłumaczył jej kierunku. Nie, Wszechświat mówił w snach. Nie przyznała tego nikomu, ale w noc po zniknięciu mieszkańców Warlock, przyśniło się jej, że ktoś do niej mówił. W zasadzie, w śnie tym stała pod masą świateł, jakby poza granicą znanej rzeczywistości i nagle usłyszała “głos”, brzmiący niczym…

**CHROŃ DIRKA GENLTY’EGO ZA WSZELKĄ CENĘ.**

I tyle, to była wiadomość, którą wszechświat chciał jej przekazać. Już sam fakt, że się odezwał używając słów, a nie — jak zazwyczaj — znaków i przeczuć, określał wagę tej akcji. Najwyraźniej zniknięcie mieszkańców Warlock nie tylko namieszało poważnie w rzeczywistości, ale i mocno skrzywiło porządek rzeczy. Gia May była tylko holistycznym strażnikiem, ale nie mogła zignorować woli wyższej. Dlatego szła w kierunku, z którego — jak myślała — miało nadejść niebezpieczeństwo. Chciała zlikwidować je jeszcze w zarodku, zadziałać jak maszyna zapobiegająca błędom. Chociaż z drugiej strony, z ich pary to Greg zawsze wiedział, gdzie iść i, co zrobić, ona tylko siły użyczała. Chroniła go, aby samej mieć jakieś możliwości. 

Kiedy już wracała do budynku agencji, zerknęła raz za siebie i zmarszczyła brwi. To było tak, jakby ponownie patrzyła w oczy demona: masa złowrogiego powietrza, aura mroku i zapach śmierci, niby daleko, bo na północy, w okolicach Warlock, ale jednocześnie niezwykle blisko. Gia May zacisnęła dłoń na udzie, gdzie trzymała składaną pałkę, którą kiedyś znalazła i odetchnęła.

— Idź precz — wyszeptała. — Idź precz, idź precz, idź precz. 


End file.
